No No No ZITAN
by sid-creature
Summary: Kuja fic. Very short Kuja fic. It gauls me that it's PG. Please R/R?


"Kuja." 

I looked up from my book to see the man who'd addressed me, Garland. My "father" of sorts. 

"Yes?" 

He looked so happy. There must be something fishy going afoot...Then there he was, that dispicable tawny brat. 

"Beta project is complete." 

"That's nice." 

So he put down Beta Project-my succesor. He was to assist me once I was old enough...The little brat scurried over to me and started batting at my tail. I caught myself before I let out even a small snort of amusement. There was no way Garland would approve. 

Come to think of it, he was....How shall we say...Cute. Those big azure eyes, just begging to be betrayed. The tanned skin and furry little tail. This time I didn't catch myself. I smiled slightly and picked the thing up in my arms. He giggled and pulled on my hair. 

"Ow! Little brat!" 

Another giggle. 

An epitome of innocence. 

How could something like him be my succesor? 

"You two seem to be getting along well. I need to attend to Alpha and Pandemonium really needs some cleaning up." 

...Pandemonium ALWAYS needs cleaning up. Uh, just look at the name?(A/N ^____^ I totally adore the song where Zidane's being a brat. If anyone could give me a MIDI or something, I'd luv ya forever n' ever!) 

Anyway Beta was fairly well behaved the remainder of the day. He even gurgled a few words or so. 

Later, at about evening, I pondered something.brWhy was I the only Genome with a name? 

Sure, I had a soul unlike my peers-but what about Beta Project? Shouldn't he have a name, something that didn't reveal he was from a laboratory? 

"So," I cooed, twirling the small tail around my finger, "What exactly's your name, young one? Mikadou?" 

...He gurgled something that could only be ciphered as Zitan. 

"Zitan, hunh? That sound's good and all...But how about...Zidane?" 

"Zidane" pulled on my hair in agreement. 

I laughed, and put the brat down. Pulling on my hair like that! 

"Okay, so you're Zidane. I'm Kuja. I guess we're brothers, hunh?" 

"Cooo?" 

"Yeah. It's something really special. But we're special anyway! So, are you gonna help me give all these normal Genomes souls?!" 

"COO!" 

(nine years down the road...) 

"Oi! Kanata! Y'know the blue light hurts, so why stare at it?!" 

"...Pain resistence is mandatory to be a vessel..." 

"Aw, quit being such a stiff Kanata! Let's go play! I'm sure Kuja got in trouble with more Movers again! And I'm nearly POSITIVE he forgot to leave the middle one alone!" 

"...Go ask Mikoto then." 

The boy shrugged, and ran off to fid his pink clad "sister". 

"MIKOTOOOOOOOOO"br"What is it, Beta?"br"For the last time I'm Z-I-D-A-N-E! Kuj named me that! And speaking of him, we needa go make sure the Movers didn't kill him!" 

Mikoto sighed and let out a rare laugh.br"Can't let that happen, can we?" 

Zidane stood about for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought with his tail sash-shaying all over the place, "No. Garland'd be awfully mad if his little Angel of Death died, hunh?" 

br"Yeah." 

So they both went off to they ice fields, not really desperate to find the seventeen year old boy but still slightly worried. 

Secondary in his glorious light, now am I? 

We'll see about that. 

What if he never matures to be the new Angel of Death? Hunh? 

That jerk Garland'll hafta make due with me, won't he? And he'll find out ust how much he didn't need "Zidane-kunnnnnn" in the first place. I regret ever naming him. That put him up on my level. Made him think I liked him. 

I'll feel bad for deceiving him. 

Not like I didn't like him, really. Up to this morning I loved the kid. But then HE had to prance in and tell me all about his demented little plan. 

Zidane's more important than me? 

I'm just a worthless prototype? 

Let's see about that, when there ain't a wonderous Beta to work with. We'll see how much Garland is being ignorant. I can be just as good as Zidane, if not better. I don't need to die. I don't need to be disposed... 

"KUJA!" 

...Speak the devil's name and he shall come. 

I forced a pleasant smile on my face, realizing he'd brought Mikoto. She was such a tattle-tale. 

Right then, I almost liked the boy again. He seemed as if he'd been genuinely worried for me. 

"Kujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why did you do that!? I SWEAR! I wanted to level up too! Impatient as always!" 

I'm so sorry, Zidane. I really don't wanna die in a few years though. Even at my level of black magic, at the rate you're using that blade... 

"Blind," I muttered, leaving Mikoto of course blind. Then I walked over to my brother, Zidane.br"I hate you." 

"Ne?" 

I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts, then opened them with correct words in mind. I tried to keep my voice low, as for Mikoto to not hear. 

" I hate you. I'm eight years your elder, and yet YOU are treated with higher respect. I know some of the deadliest black magic, yet YOU and your simple theif skills seemingly outrank me. I actually wish to be the Angel of Death for Garland, yet I must...be...Put out of the competition once you are ready. At one point I honestly loved you, but now I cannot. To die for a worthy cause is one one thing. To die for something like your father's insanity is another. I don't wanna die, Zidane. So I must do this..." 

He stared at me in confusion, with those azure eyes of his. The ones that begged for betrayel. 

Well, mirrors, you finally got your wish. 

"Sleep." 

Like that he was out. I picked his small frame up, and walked towards the gate to "Gaia". It looks like you'll see the mysterious other planet beofre me, Zidane. Just be grateful I still love you too much to kill you outright. 

So then I let go, and pitifully watched as his body was wahsed into the flood of souls. 

I shrugged, and waved goodbye.brSee y'soon, Zidane. When I disrupt everything on Gaia. Stay the same for me? Then I can recognize you. 

Then, we can hopefully be friends again. 

Once that blessed crimson light appears in Bran Bal... 

Not even Garland can stop us. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wai!*huggles* I've always wanted to do a Kuja vingette on his feelings towards Zidane...And I come up with this. Late night laziness, what can I say. It was supposed to be a tad bit different, but I can't say I'm dissapointed. \:P Nope nope nope! And on the "mirrors" thing, anyone who reads ANY of my stuff should know that. Any story set up in non-dialouge has a crack at people's eyes being the mirrors to their soul. Who knows, next time I might quote The Fly. I do have the JTHM in my hot little hand now. I got the impression Kuj was a black mage somewhere throughout the game...@.@ And he's eight years older n' Zidane, being 24 during the Pandemonium thing. I adore that song, the one with all the boss battles and the locking in of Eiko-chan. Solution 9 is our friend. I also wanna do a Freya fic someday, a Beatrix picture, and an Eiko whatever. I hope this dumb thing uploads. 


End file.
